Let the End of Our Lives Begin, Part 1
The Host introduces the eighteen contestants to the competetion for a chance at winning $1,000,000. The two teams are formed. As one contestant forms an alliance, another contestant does the same. The players are then faced with there first challenge Recap The episode starts off with the host, Tony Sanchez, explaining the rules of the game. Each episode one contestant will be voted off and will have to go through a mighty elimination ceromony. He tells that eighteen teenagers hacve signed up for this experience of a life time, or not. He then waits on the beach for the contestants to arrive. The first boat appears and is carrying Sara. Tony then welcomes Sara to the island to which she replies that she always wanted to be on TV and also in a book. Tony then states after this she won't want to be on tv, then laughs. Sara replies okay unsure of what to say. Trevor is the next to arrivestated that is totally sikde for this show and that he be sure to get them ratings. Jamie steps of the boat and says this is so cool but her sentence is cut short when she spots some dirt on her shoe and immediately starts to clean it. Tony then says that this is our ODC chick to which Jamie gives a dirty glare. She then says that dirt just makes her shutter. Devonté then appears and is upset with the island revealing that he thought they be on an island paradise living in a five star hotel and five star food. After Tony says this is an island, sort of, he walks over to the other contestants. Trevor introduces himself and Devonté says back off in an angered tone. Trevor says he was just trying to be nice. The next person to arrive is Zack and he can't wait to see where there saying to Tony who says he doubt they like it. Tony then announces that the next contestant is Macy. She states she does not need and entrance and walks over to the other contestants saying she needs her space. Trevor smells Macy saying no problem. Macy says this game is going to be easy like the hulk crushing a bug. LeQuisha then arrives and is excited to be on an island by saying she always wanted to go to Hawaii but is crushed by Tony saying this is not even close. She walks over to Devonté and giggles. But he looks away. Tony welcomes Miranda to the island and she feels Tony is trying something. She says she could see right through him and he tells her to chill out since he's the host. Jessica steps off the boat and is speechless. She says that she loves the place and she can't wait to meet everyone and she is sure she'll have a good time here. Macy then states she will be winning this game and there's nothing you normies can do about it. Sara tells her that she could try to be a little more friendly. Macy then says she is being friendly. Jessica says that she bets that Macy is being friendly and wishes her luck in the competetion saying she looks like a great competetior. Macy then says that at least someone has a little common sense around here. Zack then replies saying talking like that isn't a great first impression. Macy then says all she needs are here cards. She pulls out here trading cards and hugs them. LeQuisha, Devonté and Trevor are all wide eyed. Nick arrives and tells everyone to look out because the b-ball player is here. After Miranda says great a sports jock is here, he is greeted by Tony. Nick tells everyonr that he totally plans on shooting some hoops while he's here. Devonté tells him that only he will be shooting hoops. Nick tells him okay and to calm down. Ro'Chelle is next to arrive and says that now she is here that they can party. After Tony greets her she states she isalready having fun here. Jessica welcomes Ro'Chelle and hopes they can be good freinds. Ro'Chelle says she hopes they can be friends too. Aaron then appears and says it's great to be here but that he already has the million in the bag so Tony should just give it to him now. Jamie then freaks out when she sees some dirt of Aarons shirt. He then asks what she is doing. When she is finished he then says thanks in a confused voice. Kate then arrives not saying much except hi. Trevor then says hi and she walks away. Joseph steps off the boat and says he can't wait for the first challenge and then Tony says sure you can't. Joseph is confused and then Zack tells him he's been saying that to everyone. Kent arrives asking why the boat stopped here. After Tony tells him this is where they will be staying Kent is upset saying this isn't where he thought they be staying. Devonté tells Kent that ony totally tricked them. Kent then says that he wasn't tlkaing to him and Devonté start to fight. Jessica then breaks up the fight by saying everyone should get along on there first day. Miranda then agrees with Jessica. Tony tells everyone to save the drama til everyone arrives. Mike is the next to be seen steppping off the boat saying that he is more excited to compete on the show then he was when he won his science fair. Macy says that will be the only thing he will be winning. Aaron says that he's gonna be the winner due to his looks and he is clearly the fan favorite. Macy then calls him a loser saying he should look in the mirror. Ro'Chelle then whispers to LeQuisha saying I think it should be her to look in a mirror. LeQuisha then laughs but when Macy hears them laughing she stops. Tyson then arrives saying it was a real bummer riding a boat here since he would of much rather surfed. Jessica says that he sounds like he surfs alot and let's just hope your as good as you think you are. Tyson then replies saying that he is you just wait. Trevor asks if that is all the contestants then Tony tells him we still have Chelsea. The boat arrives with Chelsea on it, saying it's cool to be here man. Tony then wants to show the teams there, but is interuppted by Chelsea telling him not to move a muscle. Asking whats wrong Chelsea grabs a flower from under his foot and says that it is safe to walk now. Sara whispers to Aaron that she thought Macy and Jamie were weird but this. Aaron says that he knows. Tony tells everyone that he will break them up into two teams. Ro'Chelle then says this show is gonna be professional. After Tony says that is will not be professional at all. He says if he calls your name you will be on the first team. He calls Zack, Nick, LeQuisha, Devonté, Sara, Jessica, Miranda, Chelsea and Joseph will be the Team. Jpseph then says that they couldn't come up with a better name then that. Sara then says West is the evil side though. Jessica says there is no need to worry because she doubts anyone here is evil. Sara says that someone is always evil in the books but she just haven't figured it out. Zack said it;s fine with him. Tony then calls the names of Trevor, Kate, Mike, Kent, Ro'Chelle. Ro'Chelle off screen says oh shoot. He finishes calling Macy, Aaron, Tyson and Jamie, saying they will be the Team. Trevor says East sounds cool to him and asks Kate what she thinks. She says it cool and when Trevor starts to talk to her she walks away saying he'll see her later. Macy says east is the way the black bird went to save rogue. Thats were Muir isle. Muir isle is were and then Kent cuts her off saying thats enough weirdo. She says that she is weird in a sarcastic tone saying to Kent look at your hair only an idiot would dye their hair white on purpose. He says he'd love to punch her in the face too bad she is a girl, then questions himself saying you are a girl right. She then says she couldn't belive he said that to her asking Aaron could you belive he said that. Aaron says what a lie you totally look like a girl sarcasticly. Mike says she looks hideous and he wouldn't dateher. She then says she didn't think her team would be so fashionably blind. Sara then asks if they could see there sleeping areas. Tony shows them the West Team cabin. Zack says it looks nice and Jessica says she didn't expect that. Sara then asks if she thinks bunks are nice. Miranda says she's okay with it since she always wanted to go camping. Jessica says she wanted to go camping too. Sara says she will go check out the back then. Over on the guys side Devonté says it's still not a five star hotel. Nick says at least it's no dump. Zack tells hims he shouldn't be down. Tony shows the East Team there cabin that is all run down and Kent and Aaron feel as though it is horrible. Tony tells them it's not all bad. In the confessional that he'd thought it be funny if he gave one team a horrible place. Jamie then see's the cabin and cleans it up as fast as possible. Tony goes over to the West cabin and asks how they like it. Joseph says he's starving and asks when they can eat. Tony says after the first challenge. Tyson, Kent and Trevor are all outside and Tyson talks up Kent and Trevor to form a secret alliance with him. As they agree Tyson says in the confessional he's reeling them in like a fish on a hook. It goes over to Jessica and Miranda. As the girls talk Jessica says she can see Miranda will be a strong player and would love to go to the Final 2 with her. She says same with her and she asked if they like to form an alliance. She says she loved to, they could be best friends. Tony tells everyone to get to bed and get ready for tomorrow is there first challenge. Kent wakes up first and finds himself rolling off the bed into the frezzing water. Everyone esle falls in and they assume it is a prank from the other team. Zack yells far away it wasn't them. Tony falls from the sky with a parachute landing on a fishing boat. He tells everyone there first challenge is to fnid there way back the shore. Aaron says this challenge sounds easy then Tony announces they should watch out for they are in shark infested water